


I just want your dirty love.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, Porn, Really bad porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No flowers or boyfriends or fluffy stuff. All Aidan and Dean want is just a good hot fuck.</p>
<p>Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want your dirty love.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and I think it's really bad porn. Still, it's YOU who have to like it and I hope you do ^_^  
> Nobody was there to proofread, so if you find any mistakes in grammar, I'm truly sorry!

_Bing._

Third floor. Aidan took a deep breath, staring at the numbers the elevator showed him while slowly making its way up in the building.

_Bing._

Sixth floor. Aidan glared at the old woman that just entered with an empty cat transport box. He basically hated everyone that made the elevator stop before he finally had reached the eleventh floor, where his strawberry blond lover sat on the sofa, unaware that in a few minutes he'd be pinned to his bed, moaning in pleasure.

_Bing._

Yes, _everyone_ , especially the young girl that entered on the tenth floor, with her perfectly braided hair and that damn lollipop stuck in between her teeth.  
"I'm giving you three more years", Aidan said as the elevator finally reached his goal, "then you'll be sucking something else and that won't taste half as good as your lollipop". With these words he quickly made his way out on the floor, his heart beating fast. Now it was for him to find Dean's door, which wasn't all too easy. They all looked the same, except for the numbers pinned to them, and to be honest, Aidan never gave a shit about these numbers, especially not when the two of them made it down the floor grinding against each other and exchanging hot, passionate kisses.

But the door was easier to find than he would've expected. Dean was literally the only person on this floor who didn't take down his Christmas decorations yet, so when Aidan saw the green-red bow, a smirk appeared on his face and he took off his shoes in the same moment he knocked on the door. About four seconds later, the blond opened up, wearing nothing but boxers and a muscle shirt, his hair all messed up and stubble on his face that told he hadn't shaved in at least five days. As his eyes met Aidan's, his mouth formed up to a small 'o'.

"Aidan, what-", he started but was soon interrupted by the Irishman.

"Fuck that shit, really, you know exactly what I came for", Aidan spit out, pushing Dean all the way into his flat while letting the door shut with his feet, pushing the shorter one against the wall, his lips laying heavy on Dean's.

Of course Aidan came for the sex, Dean just would've been happier if he could've known at least thirty minutes earlier. But now he was here and the blond didn't care about not being shaved or anything else, all that mattered for now was that there was a tall, handsome Irishman pinning him against the wall, heavy breathing into his mouth and their hips already grinding at each other, causing the older one to push Aidan away for a second so he was able to catch some breath.

"I'm surprised", Dean said, a smirk surrounding his lips. He knew Aidan wouldn't reply, didn't even expect an answer as he made his way into the bedroom, where he was soon being pushed onto the mattress by his lover, who had already managed to take off his jacket and unbutton his jeans while they were crossing the few feet to the bed. Dean reached out for the end of Aidan's shirt, fastly pulling it over his head, revealing his upper body, staring at it for a while before he felt a pair of cold hands running up his torso under his shirt and pulled it of, followed by Aidan leaning back down to kiss him, only for short though, his lips and teeth slowly wandered over Dean's jaw, down over his neck and collarbones, stopping at his nipples, Dean's most sensitive body part, aside from his genitals themselves.

Aidan looked up at him, taking a nipple between his teeth, slowly licking on it and one of his hands massaging Dean's crotch through the fabric of his boxers, causing the older one to groan and dig his fingers in the sheets.

The younger smiled to himself, stopped his doing and grabbed the waistband of Dean's boxers, quickly pulling them off and revealing the blond's hard-on.  
Something about Aidan still wearing most of his clothes annoyed Dean, but he didn't have any time to complain, Aidan had already put his lips around his cock, running his tongue over the tip.  
"Fuck!", the blond yelled, trying to hold back from arching his hip towards Aidan's mouth, but miserably failing as the Irishman started pleasing Dean's entire length using only tongue and mouth, entirely taking it in and being thankful for barely having a gag reflex. One of Aidan's hands was resting on the blond's torso, the other pleasingly massaging his balls.  
"Stop", Dean moaned. As much as he enjoyed it, he didn't like giving head and if Aidan would continue, that's exactly what he'd have to do then. The Irishman didn't come for nothing.

Aidan sat up, sparing Dean the work of undressing him and pulled off his trousers and boxers at once, showing that the happenings of the past thirty minutes or so haven't done anything to him. Taking off his socks was unneccessary, since, well, he didn't wear any. He sat down on the bed, his back leaning against the wall, legs spread, telling Dean to come closer. The older one now was kneeling over his lap, their chests pressed to each other and their lips once again meeting for a kiss as Dean reached down with one hand, putting his fingers around Aidan's length, teasingly slow working it up and down.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes", Aidan moaned into the kiss, his hands laying shaky on Dean's back.

"I know, but usually you're the one to top", the blond gave back at him and both of them chuckled for a second, before Dan tightened his grip around the Irishman's erection. Aidan's head was now resting against the wall, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, he was trying hard enough to not let out a moan, but as Dean started biting his lobe and neck, he finally gave in and for a few moments the room was filled with Aidan's loud, raw voice.

"Okay, that's it, I need to fuck you. Now."

Dean didn't reply, instead he just leaned over to his nightstand, reached out for the lube that laid on top of it, got a condom out of the drawer and returned back, handing the lube to Aidan and keeping the concom in his hands for a bit. As soon as they came to the conclusion they wanted to keep this position, the younger opened the tube and put a bunch of lube on his fingers, then lead them down, through Dean's legs, carefully smearing the lube on, then, without a warning, inserting a finger which caused the blond to take a sharp breath. Aidan looked at his lover until he stared back, then continued the stretching, always waiting for Dean's okay so he could insert another finger.

When Aidan inserted the third finger, Dean opened the condom and rolled it over the younger's length, charming one or two moans out of him. Aidan pulled out is fingers and Dean sat down on him, his eyes squeezed together for a moment as Aidan was in, but soon loosening his muscles as the ache disappeared and Aidan slowly moved his hips towards and away from Dean, until the older ordered him to become faster.

Dean's hands were resting on Aidan's shoulder, their upper bodies pressed together so his cock was just as pleased as Aidan's, with every move the Irishman and him made, the blond's erection rubbed against the other's stomach.

Eventually Dean's body tensed, heat possessed the man, his fingers were digging in Aidan's shoulders and his cock still rubbing between their bodies.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck", he cried out as he came all over his and Aidan's torsos, trying to not stop his moving. He laid his lips on the younger's, soaking in the air from Aidan's quiet moans until his chest arched a bit more against Dean's, the grip of his hands tightened on the blond's hips and he pushed into the older one last time and came in Dean, who, even though they used a condom, could feel the warmth in him.

Aidan slowly pulled out, Dean rolled over to the bedside to catch some breath. They shared satisfied looks until Aidan decided to take off the condom, clean himself up and take his clothes back on.

Dean hadn't even been able to shower before Aidan had left the flat. Of course, he just came for the sex and Dean was glad he left that soon already, he prefered being alone anyway. 


End file.
